Луна Папа и его маленькая звезда
by Nagasha
Summary: Chester has had a lot of Chucks in the past, each one insaner that the last, the only conection that they all try to kill him, and fail. But now Chester has met his match. Could this Russian Hulk actually want to be nice to him? Breakfast Club sequel
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I may have a cold, (and possibly food poisoning from Ruby Tuesdays) but you can't keep a good writer down. Yes, the title is in Russian, but I won't tell you what it means yet because it's part of the plot. All chapter names will also be in Russian, but I'll tell you what they mean. This takes place three years later, and focuses more on a less (but at the same time still) naive Chester, and his new guardian, which means they'll be at least two rescue attempts, a book deal or two, international laws, possibly World War III and a thugging thrown in for good measure! So, without further ado... **

**Новый день**

**or**

**New Day.**

Kat sighed, staring aloofly out the window, watching two squirrels… uh… let's just say she was watching two squirrels and leave it at that. It was her first class of the day and she was feeling it, barely responding when the teacher called her name. She then felt a vibration on her leg. Kat felt into her pocket and pulled out her phone which she moved into her lap, all without the teacher noticing.

After three years of this, she and her friends were practically experts at this. Kat flipped the phone over and checked out the text; stk in cller on 128 cbblers srt. 7 dels drgs. tyd 2 wth towz. cller flding SOC!

Kat mentally sighed; he only had this Chuck for a month, and those two already skipped to this stage of their 'game' as Chester called it. Good thing they gave him Naomi's old phone, or perhaps he would still be alright… he was Chester after all.

She wildly waved her arm in the air to attract the teacher's attention, her multiple rainbow dyed braids bouncing off her shoulders and down her back rhythmically. "Miss Shelter! Miss Shelter! May I please be excused? My friend is locked in a cellar in one twenty eight Cobblers Street and it's filling up with water!"

The whole class started laughing loudly as Ms. Shelter glared down at Kat with eyes like a hawk… wait, that's not entirely the truth. One person wasn't laughing at her. Instead, she nodded slightly and started sneezing loudly multiple times. "I'm-aaahCOO! Sorry, I ha-aaahCOO! Allergies."

Ms. Shelter looked pitifully down at the girl. "Why don't you go and get some water? That might help." The teenage girl nodded, still sneezing, and ran out the door. Once out of the classroom, her alleged allergies cleared right up.

She ran outside and hopped on her bike, being one of their six who did not have a license. Making sure she grabbed the crowbar they always left under a pile of leaves for these situations, the girl pedaled off into the direction of her trapped friend.

ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI!

The water had already submerged Chester to his nose and he only managed to get one knot untied! He obviously needed more practice, either he was getting rusty or he underestimated number Seven. Looking at his phone, which was floating to the left of his vision, (And thank whatever god made both Abby and the rest of his friends for waterproof phones,) which had 911 disconnected, he thought the latter was accurate.

But Seven had underestimated the power of friendship. The six, being complete opposites, and therefore by the laws of high school bitter enemies, were able to work out a system to enable them to be able to rescue Chester without anybody realizing what was going on.

Sounding strange and disconnected to this world through the water, Chester heard a repeated thudding noise. Smiling, but making sure not to open his mouth, Chester dragged the chair to the best of his ability towards the door. Finally, the door was smashed through and he felt two soft hands pull him up out of the water. Once he got his breath back, he smiled at his savior. "Thanks… (gasp) Nah- (gasp) omi..."

Naomi smiled at him, and adjusted her oversized glasses, before untying the knots constricting him to the chair. "No problem, anything to get out of math class. These are really, really tight." Chester nodded, once more able to breathe.

"I swear, these guys are getting tougher to beat. Can I borrow your phone? Seven blocked 911 on mine." Chester asked, wringing out his hair, which he still kept at shoulder length, although it was kept a lot nicer now (especially after he realized Abby liked to run her fingers through it). Naomi looked at him with growing respect.

"You're finally calling 911 on your guardians?" Naomi was impressed at his new found maturity. Chester had always considered his battles with the forces of Chuck as a sort of game, although a very dangerous one. Perhaps her friend was realizing that murder was a very serious action, and that there are people whose job it is to stop it? Maybe he even realized that if he reported these murderers, he might be put with people who aren't criminally insane?

Chester grabbed his sopping wet phone and tried to dry it on his sleeve, which was equally wet. At least this would get rid of the Hello Kitty stickers.

"No, but he's been selling drugs to our classmates. That's breaking the rules." Naomi considered trying to knock some sense into him with the crow bar, but still handed him her phone. He did have a point, in the same messed up way as always.

ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI!

It was about one week later, and Chester was almost impatient for this new Chuck to come already. He had checked over all his escape plans twice already, memorized both the quickest and the alternate routes to his friends houses and had finally unblocked 911 from his phone (now, if only he could get those stupid stickers off it already). Now all that was left was to actually meet this new psychopath already. "You know, it's rude to keep your soon to be attempted murder victim waiting!" Chester yelled to nobody in particular.

The doorbell rang, waking him up from his thoughts. Chester walked over to greet whatever scared to death girl scout who was dared to visit his house, but instead found himself in the shadow of a man who would make Arnold Schwarzenegger and The Incredible Hulk run for cover. He stared up, having to stand on his toes to look into his eyes. "Well …I'm guessing you're not a girl scout…"

**Chester: You really like torturing me, don't you?**


	2. Первые встречи

**Well, now we get to meet Chester's new... 'friend' as well as a darker side of the boy we've all grown to know and love. I'm trying something new, so...**

**(This is Chester's thoughts.)**

**Первые встречи  
**

**or**

**The First Meetings**

Chester moved aside so the seven foot man could come in, ducking his head down to fit through the door, and even then, it was a tight squeeze due to his muscular shoulders. After his original shock, the rational part (or at least the part that helped me stay alive all these years, at least) of his mind took control. This man may be a giant, but he's dealt with tough Chucks before, and they've all gone down before. He prepared for fight or flight as he took in his latest opponent.

This Chuck was pale, like he had spent some time imprisoned. Chester nodded, as that would also explain the bulging muscles. He was well dressed, albeit a tad old fashioned; actually, nix a tad. This newcomer would fit well back in the 1930's… or perhaps the 50's would be better? Either way, the tight vest over a white button up shirt looked off on this giant, but at the same time… it made him look kind of gentle…

Chester shook his head, what was wrong with him? (He's a Chuck, and I just WON'T fall for a Chuck's tricks! Again…) the severely troubled boy shook his head again and continued on dissecting this man's (CHUCK'S! HE IS A CHUCK! What was wrong with me today?) appearance.

His face and hair had the same strange combination of looking both wrong and right, as well as the strange decade mixing. His hair, a pale blond that seemed familiar, but at the same time strange like the man who wore it, was pulled back in a scruffy ponytail that went down his beefy neck in an almost comical way (it seemed to be a theme with this man. But, if he thinks it'll make me drop my guard, your wrong, Chuck!) He also had muttonchops; the first pair Chester had ever seen other than in movies and books.

The face behind it was thinner than Chester expected, and his jaw wasn't as Schwarzenegger like as Chester thought it was when he first saw him in the doorway. His nose was broken, but the smile under it was wide and unlike three of his former Chucks, had all its teeth. His eyes were a warm brown, unlike the coldness that was in the eyes of all the other Chuck's. (HE. IS. A. CHUCK! He's no different from the rest of them! …He's probably just a better actor than the others were, that's all!)

"If you would be pleased to not to be staring?" The giant asked, in a heavily accented growling voice. For a moment, Chester faltered, his guard down for a few seconds before he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, glaring. "Спасибо. I am taking that you are Mica Smirkov's сын. I am also wondering if you know who is your отец being."

Chester stared at him, trying to figure out what this nut job was talking about. "My mother was Mica Smirkov, if that's what you're asking about. As for the second part, it would be a good idea to first tell me what a 'отец' is before asking me any questions about it."

The stranger looked confused "Mica did not teach you Russian? I am asking of who is your папа." Seeing Chester's blank expression he continued. "The man who have helped to have you with Mica?"

"My… dad?" Chester guessed. "No, I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway, he's in jail and even if he got out, then why would a guy who knocked up my mom and then gets himself thrown in jail suddenly show up at my door wanting to be a daddy to his sullen teenage son? So yeah, thanks for dragging up that bundle of emotional baggage that's been weighing me down all these years, CHUCK."

Chester was about to walk up to his room in a dramatic huff, fueled by rage at that man. (How DARE he bring up my father, especially since he had to already have known about him being missing, seeing as how he was going to be raising me!) But he was quickly grabbed from behind by the Chuck, who carried him over his shoulder to the living room before dropping him on the couch.

"Problem the first, son-of-Mica, is that you are judging me as by a question of innocence. I had not known you would be acting so mad at that and for that I am now sorrowed at the asking of it. Problem the second, is that I am not of the name Chuck. My name is Ludwig von Humperdink and if you would be pleased to be calling me that, then I would be very much happy. Are we understanding this?"

Chester stood up, with a dark expression on his face, unafraid of Ludwig but also not amused by his name. "Look, don't pretend you don't know the score. I've been around this corner way to many times, I know how this works. At first you act like we're friends, and then you go and sharpen your knives or get your chloroform ready. That's why I call you all Chuck, because your all the same, the only difference is in whatever way you plan to kill me. So just for the record, a bit of friendly advice, the only bit you're ever getting from me, so you better listen… I am immune to all poisons, drugs, tranquilizers, sedatives, medications and floor polish."

Chester turned around, heading to his room. "Oh, by the way…" He turned his head over his shoulder to look at the struck Ludwig, who had an expression of complete shock. (Hmm, good actor) "You can just call me… Kid Rot." And with that he walked off, leaving the room silent except for his own, terribly erratic heartbeat, thumping like a drum.

**For those wondering exactly why Chester called himself Kid Rot, it was because 'You can just call me... Chester.' doesn't sound very frightening. As for the new darker characteristics, some of that is probably just for show. So, what do you think of Chester's thoughts showing thingy?**


	3. Комната для дискуссий

**My cold has migrated to my chest. I blame that for any problems with the story on that and the fact I have always wanted to do a chat room scene. And I've also decided to awnser the reviews.**

**cartuneslover17- Chester has closed his mind to the idea that anybody would just willingly take care of him without knowing him first. There is also an actual reason that all his previous guardians wanted to kill him.**

**TAPSfan201- First off, let it be known that Ludwig is indeed, not a girl scout. Although at one point Chester was for like twenty minutes, but that's a story for another day. Second, yes he is immune to pretty much all poisons known to man. Lab Rat think that's why Chester's that weird.**

**Mistress Draculess- Actually, Kat has a learner's permit, which means she can only drive as long as she has an adult in the car. I should probably publish the ages and abilites to drive. That will come in later.**

**From oldest to youngest: **

**Lab Rat: 16 (Able to drive)**

**Kat: 16 (Has a permit)**

**Abby: 15 and three quarters (Has a permit)**

**Chester: 15 (Can't drive)**

**Ty: 14 and a half (Can't drive)**

**Naomi: Just turned 14 (Can't drive)**

**Комната для дискуссий**

or

**Chat Room/Room for Discussions**

Chester bolted up in his room. He had an old laptop handed down from Ty, and used it as a way to contact his friends. He set all his locks, barred the door and set a chair against the knob for good measure. Chester checked over his safety measures to make sure they were all set properly and then logged on to find Kat and Abby had already started a chat room, as Kat had refused to get the social norm that was Facebook.

KidDeth is logged on.

KidDeth: Anybody here?

GrossGirl107: Hey Chester!

Katitude23: Wht's teh haps?

KidDeth: Got no. 8 2day

Katitude23:

TytheScienceGuy is logged on.

TytheScienceGuy: Hello ladies!

KidDeth: HEY!

TytheScienceGuy: And guys with freakishly long hair.

GrossGirl107: I like his hair

KidDeth: The lady likes to run her fingers through it.

TytheScienceGuy: Dude! Please don't talk about your relationship with my sister!

Katitude23: Owned! 3

PrincessBallet9 is logged on.

PrincessBallet9: Hi everybody!

TytheScienceGuy: Hi Naomi.

GrossGirl107: Can we get back to Chuck 8?

PrincessBallet9: Oh… when?

KidDeth: Few minutes ago. I am safely barred in room.

Katitude23: Wht's he lke?

KidDeth: 7 ft tall, and Russian. Like, brand new into the country accent.

Katitude23: X0

LabRat276 is logged on.

LabRat276: Hey. What's going on?

Katitude23: Chstr's gt rushin hlk az #8. D:

LabRat276: Kat, please don't use chat speak.

Katitude23: NEVAH!11!11!1!1!1!11! XP

PrincessBallet9: Can we focus on Chester and Chuck8?

TytheScienceGuy: And not your marital problems?

LabRat276: ME AND KAT ARE NOT MARRIED!

Katitude23: Yt! OwO

LabRat276: Kat, if you have to use those little smiley faces, would you at least use the real ones, instead of making up your own.

Katitude23: Nope! (X:K I made a kitteh!

LabRat276: …That is not a cat.

Katitude23: )X:K U MDE TEH KITTEH SAD!

KidDeth: Uh oh. I hear either thunder or Chuck no.8's coming.

KidDeth: If you don't hear from me in two hours, storm the house. Kat, have your squirt guns filled with hot sauce ready.

Katitude23: EX:K Chstr mde the kitten hapy agin!

KidDeth has logged off.

Chester shut his laptop and listened to the fierce pounding on the door. He smirked before calling out to the humongous man on the other side of the door. "You can't get in, Chuck. I've set all five of my locks and double barred my doors. You lose, buddy. Better luck next time. Actually, no, I don't wish you better luck; in fact, I wish you'd get hit by a truck full of Dictionaries and have to go to a hospital on the other side of the solar system where your head will explode because there is no oxygen in space. AND the food is horrible there too. Your move, Chucky."

Ludwig cursed, thankfully in Russian which I still won't type in case of lawsuits. Let's just say it involves a mountain goat, twenty seven pogo sticks and the ancestry of Richard Nixon, not to mention a few dozen brightly painted ping pong balls. Then with a almighty roar he grabbed the door and ripped it, locks, bars and all, off its hinges, leaving Chester standing there looking a combination of afraid for his life and awestruck, the chair still standing in between them. Then the chair fell, snapping Chester out of his trance.

"Wow. Good move." Chester told Ludwig, before running for the window, which was already open. Ludwig dropped the door, and made a diving move towards him, grabbing Chester right before he reached the window, accidently squashing the boy. "Great," Chester grunted, underneath Ludwig. "So, you're the Chuck that'll try to kill me accidently. Joy, just… joy."

Ludwig helped him up onto his bed, noticing he kept his mattress on the ground, instead of on the posts. But that was a question for later. "Are you broken, моя небольшая звезда?" He asked, seeing the younger blond glare at him. "Why would you care, CHUCK?" He spat out, feeling his ribs.

"Because I am not wanting you to be hurt. I am not a Chuck, моя небольшая звезда." Ludwig said softly. He brushed his large hand through Chester's hair.

Chester moved out of the way angrily, trying ignoring the new and strange, but a little endearing nickname that his new 'Chuck' had given him. (It's an insult! It has to be! They've insulted you before, Chester. This guy's no different. Even if he says it kindly… IT'S AN INSULT! IN RUSSIAN! FROM A CHUCK! HE'S A CHUCK! A very good actor, I'll grant him that, but still a Chuck!) "I've been hurt worse." He glared at the Russian man, "a LOT worse." (Time to let him know who he's dealing with.)

Ludwig nodded sadly. "I know. I do not want you to be hurt anymore. I just wish you were understanding this." Chester refused to look into his eyes, and instead looked out the window, as if awaiting somebody. The Russian with the very strange name sighed sadly; it would take some time before he could tell Chester the truth. First, the poor boy had to stop fighting in wars that were only in his head.

**Yeah... I have nothing to say here... CANADA!**


	4. Пища для Мысли

**Still sick, but still writing! If you tried to review last chapter but couldn't, I've had some technical issues with my stats. Either that or you just don't like chat room scenes. Oh well, at least I got to write it before facebook killed them off altogether! Oh, and as to the one review that managed to get through, do they even have princes in Russia anymore?**

**Пища для Мысли**

**or**

**Food for Thought.**

Ludwig eventually let go of Chester and left the boy to contact his friends to cancel the rescue. They left the door leaning against the wall in the hallway. And so the two left each other alone with his thoughts until morning came. Ludwig thought about telling the boy to go to bed around eleven, when he was going to bed, but he stayed silent, not wanting to push his luck.

So instead, he greeted the sullen Chester when he went downstairs to go to school with a smile and a stack of pancakes. Chester stared at the breakfast like they had a face. Which was technically true, but he still being rude. The chocolate chip smiley-faced pancakes grinned at him. Chester glared back.

"What is this?" Chester finally asked Ludwig, who was wearing, of all things, an apron. It was pink with daisies on it. Chester didn't even know they owned an apron.

The seven foot tall, muscular and apron wearing Russian was busy humming over the sink, washing the dishes. "I believe here it is called breakfast. Eat up!"

Chester raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought I already told you I'm immune to all poisons."

Ludwig saw his eyebrow raise, and raised him an eye roll. "Yes, and I told you that I don't want to kill you. Now, eat your panned cakes before they colden. You are very small for your age."

Chester sighed and took a small bite of 'panned cake.' Immediately his eyebrows raised themselves once more, out of surprise this time, and before he could stop himself his lips curved into a smile. Chester quickly forced himself to frown again, but the damage was done. Ludwig kept on watching, pretending not to notice Chester repeating the process until he finally gave up and let himself be embraced by the ambrosia known as Ludwig's cooking. ((Perhaps,)) Ludwig thought to himself, ((he does know how to smile after all…))

Chester finished and caught himself right before he asked if Ludwig could make another batch. He was about to grab his backpack and head out for school when Ludwig called out that strange Russian saying that he guessed was Ludwig's nickname for him. When he turned around he saw Ludwig holding a brown paper bag. "I have made you lunch for your school!"

Chester's first instincts were to just leave, but the delicious breakfast now being digested made him think twice. (Well,) Chester thought, taking the bag, (in for one meal, in for another.) It was very hard, even for a jaded soul like Chester, to argue with a good meal and a full stomach, especially when he rarely got either, at least one not from his friends or their parents.

And so, Chester left the house holding a brown paper bag, trying to remember the last time he had ever brought a lunch to school. Ludwig smiled, watching the young boy walk away. He knew that in no way did this absolve Chester's paranoia or anger towards him, but it was at least a start. "If you can learn that I can actually do something good, then perhaps you will realize that I am good as well…" Ludwig stated aloud, as soon as Chester was out of earshot.

PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES! WAFFLES! PANCAKES!

Chester's good mood lasted about half the walk to school. (What was I thinking? Taking food from a Chuck? If he thinks he can win me over with breakfast foods, he's wrong! He's evil, even if he does make admittedly delicious pancakes! Mmm, those were good pancakes… THE PANCAKES WERE EVIL TOO! … evil is delicious…)

Chester kept going through the same cycle of thought up until lunch, where he met up with his friends. Ty, Abby and Lab Rat, not to mention Chester himself, kept the same styles as they had three years ago, although for Ty not necessarily the stupid 'bad boy' outfit he was wearing that fateful Saturday and Abby wearing her regular day outfit of a purple sweater and a black skirt with black leggings. It was essentially the two girls that had changed their looks.

Kat still had her crazy hyper nature showing with her billions of braids with billions of different colors and the different shades and tints. But she showed also a more 'geeky girl' side to her as well, her wardrobe now full of ironic T-shirts and jeans, as well as seven sets of brightly colored sneakers. Her current T shirt had an arrow pointing up, but the sideways lettering said down. It was bright yellow.

Naomi had also turned to the geeky side, choosing to wear heavy framed glasses instead of the contacts from oh so long ago. /Screw the dark side and their cookies! The dork side has llamas! - A quote from another of Kat's T-shirts. / The green sweater and green-blue skirt looked nothing but popular, though, but Chester was still sure that Ty would continue his secretive crush on Naomi even if she came to school in a cardboard box for a shirt and sweat pants.

Chester practically dumped himself in the empty seat at their table, grumbling about evil Russians and yummy pancakes. The others stared at him, and he showed them the paper bag. "The Russian Hulk packed me a lunch." He explained angrily.

Kat grabbed the bag from Chester and was empting it out, listing the contents. "Hmm, let's see what we have here. There's a PB&J sandwich with the crust cut off, an apple, no crust on that either …a can of ginger ale? Why ginger ale? Oh, chocolate pudding! Can I have your pudding cup?"

"First off, no Kat, you can't have Chester's pudding. Second, Chester, why are you upset that he made you a lunch?" Abby asked her boyfriend, who was glaring with contempt at his chocolate pudding.

Chester stopped his staring contest with his food, which he was doing way too much lately, to look at her. "C'mon Abby, are you seriously telling me you don't know why I'm mad." It was true; she realized that she knew him well enough to know exactly why he was mad.

"This is really weird for you, isn't it?" Abby phrased it as a question, but she was really just stating the fact for the rest of the group.

Chester held his head in his hands. "You don't know the half of it. He made me breakfast, too. Pancakes. With chocolate chip smiley faces. How can I figure this guy out when last night he ripped my bedroom door off, locks and all, and this morning he's making me breakfast?"

Abby patted his shoulder, comforting him. "Don't worry; we'll help you through this." Chester smiled at her and she smiled back…

"I say we throw this guy a party. I was getting tired of giving Chester my desserts!" …And Ty just ruined their moment.

TY ARCHER: PROFESSIONAL MOMENT RUINER! TY ARCHER: PROFESSIONAL MOMENT RUINER!

With that on Chester's mind, he made it through the rest of the school day without thinking about Ludwig. He was even thinking about talking to him and seeing what the guy was about when he was walking out of the school, when his jaw dropped. "No… He wouldn't…"

**OR WOULD HE? DUN DUN DUN!**


	5. Я Отобранный Это Но Это сбивало Меня

**Hey, I'm not dead! Sorry for the delay, I was in a bit of a slump, I've been writing a story on my DeviantArt account, (it's called Imaginary Friends, and I'm NagashaNeshi there. Check it out when you've finished reading this!) Anyways**

**cartuneslover17- Chester isn't going to trust somebody easily after being mistreated and abused all his life. Give him time, he'll eventually figure out Ludwig's a good guy.**

**TAPSfan201- ...yes.**

**Я Отобранный Это... Но Это сбивало Меня...**

**or**

**I Selected It... but It Brought Me Down.**

**(I was trying to say: I Picked Him Up... But He Let Me Down.., Stupid translators.)**

There was Ludwig, sitting happily in his old minivan, in the middle of the student drop-off area. Seeing Chester, he smiled even wider and got out waving his arms as if Chester couldn't notice a near seven foot tall, muscular, Russian from thirty feet away. He could, just to let you know.

Chester spotted Lab Rat walking over to the parking lot, having gotten his license and therefore the ability to drive Chester home. The blond, nearly running over his savior in hopes of escaping the terribly awkward and or life threatening ride with Ludwig, who had mistakenly deduced that Chester couldn't see him and was now making his way through the crowd of students flocking to the buses.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Lab Rat asked Chester, who was attempting to hide behind him. The key word here being attempting. Chester looked up from his crouching position behind Lab Rat.

"Please, PLEASE, _please_, give me a ride home." Chester begged, kneeling with his hands clasped together. Lab Rat kept his arms crossed as he glared at Chester, having neither patience nor mercy for the blond.

"No. I don't like you, remember?"

"I'm begging you, as my best friend's boyfriend!"

"Kat isn't here, so I don't have to be nice to you."

"…I'm begging you, as a fellow nerd!"

"I'm not giving you a ride, just because we're both unpopular."

"I'm begging you, as… um… a fellow human being?"

"You do realize he's coming, right?" Chester clambered up on his feet almost instantly.

"Oh shit!" Lab Rat rolled his eyes as Chester looked around panicky so fast his head blurred, making himself dizzy.

"Will you just go home already? You're blocking my car door." Chester tried to do as Lab Rat suggested, but he ran straight into something large and hard, causing him to fall. Looking up, the blond saw he had actually run into Ludwig. Chester gulped, trying to figure out what to do. (WHATDOIDO?WHATDOIDO?WHATDOIDO? Hey, don't ask me. You're pretty much screwed, dude.)

"Ah, now I have found you!" Ludwig stated triumphantly, grabbing the teen by his arm and lifting him to his feet, not letting go of it even after Chester had regained his balance. "It is a very cold winters day, and a very long walk to and from here and the house; so, I give you a ride home. Come."

Chester didn't 'come' as Ludwig ordered. However, his guardian didn't seem to notice, as he pulled the blond along by his arm, despite Chester's efforts to dig in his heels and mouth curses at the smirking Lab Rat. All of his efforts were fruitless, and he was practically thrown into the backseat.

Ludwig turned his head to smile at Chester, and to request that he buckle himself in, or 'if you are having any difficulties with the belt of the seats, I will be happy to assist you.' Not wanting Ludwig's 'help', Chester grudgingly buckled his seat belt.

With all accounts settled, Ludwig drove on, happily asking Chester about his day, what classes he had, did he like them, did he like his lunch, and the like. Chester refused to answer any of Ludwig's questions, except to state "He's not my friend," when Ludwig asked him what he was talking about with his friend when Ludwig picked him up. Still, Ludwig pounced on the response from the otherwise silent boy.

"I am sorry to hear that… Who is he to you then?" Ludwig asked earnestly, eager to learn about Chester's connections to the people at his school.

"You don't really care! All you want is to get the money my mom left, and you'd be willing to kill me to get it!" Chester exploded angrily at Ludwig, who just couldn't get the hint that Chester just didn't want to talk.

Ludwig was silent, although the hands clenching the steering wheel were trembling, looking like they were going to crush the wheel. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed his muscles. Finally he spoke again, with a soft tone that would better suit a hundred year old monk than a concerned guardian. "Chester… I do not wish for your death… I only want to make you happy…" Ludwig didn't know what Chester meant about the money, but that was a question for later, when Chester would be willing to open up… if that time ever occurred.

Chester's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he realized Ludwig's intentions. "Oh, now I see…" He said quietly, looking down, ashamed. Ludwig could barely contain his excitement; he had hoped that Chester would eventually realize that he wasn't trying to hurt him, but he hadn't dreamed that it would be so soon! Chester looked up slowly "Ludwig… I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend, and I'm pretty sure she could beat you up if you tried to rape me."

Ludwig slammed the breaks just in time to avoid hitting the truck in front of them. "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Ludwig roared, causing Chester to flinch. Ludwig blushed and concentrated on driving, no longer asking Chester any questions.

Eventually it was Chester who talked, hating the empty silence in between them for some reason that disturbed him. "So, are you actually going to work on the bodies at the morgue or am I going to have to do those again?"

Ludwig, shaken out of his funk by the idea of Chester having to ready the corpses at the morgue, asked "You have readied the bodies? When?"

Chester shrugged. "Some of the previous Chucks were too drunk, too high, or too obsessed with trying to kill me to do it, so since I was young I sometimes had to take care of them."

"Oh…" Ludwig was still in shock over a child undressing dead bodies and performing autopsies. "Well then… Rest assured, I will do the corpses, don't be worried of it…"

Ludwig quickly changed topics. "So… you're school is having parent teacher conferences later this week…" Chester didn't respond.

Ludwig sighed and didn't ask Chester anymore questions. ((Back to square one…))

**Or is it? Oh, by the way, I put up a poll for this story. Check it out!**


	6. Проблемы с Женщинами

**I've started a new process. One week I write a new chapter for Imaginary Friends (READ IT) the next something for this. Anyway, I've decided to write a Ludwig chapter! Any way...**

**Проблемы с Женщинами**

**Or...**

**Problems with Women.**

**(Also, yay for the translator finally letting my title come out exactly the way it should be!)**

For the rest of the week Ludwig and Chester kept out of each other's way whenever possible. Ludwig at first kept attempting to start conversations with Chester at meals, asking what problems Chester had at school, what he wanted Ludwig to talk with his teacher's about and such, but after a few meals consisting with the boy either staring wide-eyed at him, hunched over his food like a wild animal and looking up only to glare at him or hiss angrily, or Chester just taking his plate upstairs into his room, which was still missing it's door, Ludwig finally decided to play it safe, and just shut up.

((Perhaps,)) Ludwig thought as he drove to the school for the parent teacher conferences. ((Chester's teachers will be able to help me understand his strange behavior.)) But, once he got there, he was dismayed to find out the teachers thought even less of him than Ludwig did of Chester. 'This is a very well off school,' the math teacher had stated, 'and he comes in wearing the same thing three days in a row. It makes us look bad! He doesn't even come in some days. And when he does, he claims his… 'Chuck', locked him in the basement or some such nonsense.'

Ludwig walked over to the cafeteria, thinking angrily about the teacher's complaints. They all said the same basic thing, that he's not like the rest of the students and that he's aloof and therefore dangerous. All that was telling him was that he really hated these people. Yes, Chester was a loner, but only because, judging by the reactions of the students towards him, as stated by the teachers, he was alone. Ludwig didn't know that much about American high schools, but it seemed this school seemed intent on educating only the 'normal' students, leaving oddballs such as Chester, who was obviously intelligent, but harsh when it came to other people, to either scramble to fit their square peg ideas into the round whole system, or just too scholastically fend for themselves.

Ludwig sat at a table, exhausted and trying to make sense of this school, which seemed more like an insane asylum. He looked up to see a woman, with a perfect face and body that looked to him like plastic dolls. She sneered over him… or at least attempted too, but seeing as even sitting down, Ludwig was huge, she just managed to sneer slightly under him. "So, you are 'Kid Rot's' new guardian," The woman stated, making a question into a statement.

"Yes, I am his guardian." Ludwig answered, confused at why her perfect little mouths curved into perfect little smirks. The woman sat, or posed would probably be better word for it, on the table so she was right next to him. "Look… What's your name?" The woman purred, leaning towards the Russian, giving him a good view of up her dark pink, VERY low cut blouse. Ludwig leaned back, away from this woman with her perfect hair, and long pink painted nails, who made him very nervous. "Ludwig Von Humperdink." He managed to squeak out.

"Look… Ludwig," She rested her perfectly curled head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulder. "I'd get out of there, if I were you, before something… _happens_ to you." Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

"You are threatening me." He stated, managing to keep his voice steady and resist the urge to throw this overly pink woman off of him. "Oh no, I'm warning you!" She said, putting so much sugar in her voice that Ludwig was starting to get a toothache.

This plastic doll woman narrowed her eyes and looked closely into Ludwig's face, nearly covering sitting on his lap. "That Kid Rot is dangerous!" She hissed, making Chester's wild animal act seem like a child pretending to be their favorite animal. This woman was more like a kitten, one who will scratch your eyes out at the first chance. And judging by the length of her lavishly pink-painted nails, Ludwig wouldn't put it past her.

She started drawing circles on his chest with those nails, making Ludwig wish he could lean back any further without falling over, an act that would probably only accentuate her flirting. "What I mean is…" She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "he's had seven guardians before you… and all of them are now dead."

Ludwig felt confused. Chester was a very angry boy, and emotionally disturbed, but he wouldn't kill, would he? But if they were trying to kill him, he would really have no choice, would he? And if he perceived Ludwig as trying to kill him, would he try to kill him too? He tried to shake his head, to shake away the thoughts, but this woman was completely entangled in him, immobilizing him. He felt a tapping on his shoulder, the one that the woman wasn't wrapped around.

"Excuse me, but it appears you need some help getting that trampy little thing off before it tries to suck your face off." Ludwig resisted the 'trampy little thing' and turned his head to see who that smooth, confident voice belonged to. She was a tall, African-American woman, with a more organized, all-business beauty, with a dark grey blazer and black skirt combo, and straight black hair in a bun. But her hands on her hips and slight smirk told him that this lady was something else. The pink woman, furious at this intruder, pulled herself closer onto Ludwig, causing his muscles to tense up, unable to make a noise. Instead, he mouthed 'help me' to the business-looking woman.

She took the hint, and marched over to the other woman. "Hello Cheryl." She stated, arms crossed. Cheryl turned to face her angrily, hitting Ludwig with her platinum blonde tresses. "What are YOU doing?" Cheryl spat at her.

Her opponent ignored the question. "I haven't seen you since that last lawsuit, you know, the one where you-" "Don't you dare!" Cheryl hissed at her polar opposite. The lawyer leaned forward. "Oh, I dare, unless you get your trampy little snares off this poor guy, and don't bother him anymore."

Cheryl glared at her, but reluctantly got off a very relieved Ludwig. She flipped her hair at the two, leaving Ludwig choking on her perfume. "Remember what I said... Tiger." And with that she was gone, off to woo another poor soul.

Ludwig eventually stopped coughing to smile at his savior. "Thank you." The woman sat down next to him. "No problem, my problems with her go WAY back."

He put out his hand. "My name is Ludwig Von Humperdink."

She took in her own, much smaller one and smiled. "I'm Sasha."

**Before you ask, yes, Sasha will be his love intrest. And, no, she's not one of his friend's moms. Also, can you guess who Cheryl's daughter is?**


	7. ангел и гигантских

**So... uh... How was your summer? Well, in mine, my dad had a heart attack! And heart surgery... and what we thought was a stroke but turned out to be a brain tumor... **

**Yeah... can you blame me for taking a break? Honestly, I forgot all about this until I refound a message from a new fan which rekindled the flames! Thank you bunnies43!**

**cartuneslover17: Oh, she has _plenty_ of male company at home. Trust me on this one. And yeah, Sasha is pretty sweet, unlike her rival/archnemisis Cheryl.**

**Number One Fan: Cheryl is from the planet Nympos, which formed a secret society to cause people to disregard Pluto as a planet. As you can see, it already worked. **

**TAPSfan201: Yep! Caught it right on the nose! She takes after her mother, doesn't she?**

**Mistress Draculess: But that would mean Kat and Paige are sisters! Hmm... that WOULD be pretty funny...**

**u r awesome: If I was Russian, why would I have to use translators for my chapter titles? But seriously, thank's for the complements! It warms me better than my fuzzy pink flowery blanket!**

**bunnies43: No, but good guess. I said specifically that Sasha's kid wasn't one of Chester's friends, and Kat is his best friend.**

**Now, before I pass out because I am sick yet my mother made me go to school: **

**ангел и гигантских**

**or**

**Angel and Giant**

Ludwig turned to Sasha, hopeful that she, unlike all others in this madhouse masquerading as a school, was actually sympathetic. Or sane; he hadn't seen much of either this whole night. So far, at least, he knew she was feisty.

"So, _Tiger_…" She stated, mocking that pink… _woman _that had held him hostage, although with that sweet, almost southern slur in her voice, he didn't really mind it as much. "You're Kid Rot's new guardian?"

Ludwig tensed. This was the part where she'd turn around her kind attitude into something meaner and viler. A pity, she seemed like somebody he'd get along with. But, reluctant to prolong the inevitable, he nodded.

"The first guardian fell in a lake and drowned while your charge was locked in the cellar. The second committed suicide. The third just left, and was found dead on the side of the road a week later. The fourth died by accidently inhaling too many paint fumes, although Lord knows why…" Ludwig thought back to his маленькая звезда talking about his immunity towards assorted poisons. Now, with a stunning coldness, he knew why. Still, he listened on, glad to have proof of Chester's innocence.

"The fifth died by a backfiring shotgun. The sixth was killed by a shank in jail. And the seventh…" She let out a killer smirk, a rapid change from the sad tone her voice had taken when she went through her list of death. "He got the death penalty. I made sure of it."

Ludwig wasn't sure the state even had a death penalty, but judging by the anger in his маленькая звезда's eyes, he was glad that man got what he deserved. "You are a judge?"

Sasha's warm, hazel eyes lit up, and Ludwig knew he stumbled upon a topic she loved. "No, I'm a lawyer. Cheryl…" She tilted her head over to point to the blonde woman already hanging off another unfortunate soul, "is also one too. But while I always make sure whoever I'm working with is one hundred percent guilty before I go against them, she always defends those she knows is guilty, as long as she gets paid the big bucks. As such, we meet in court… a lot."

Suddenly that glimmer in her eye was replaced with something darker. "I would very much like to know why you know so much about my charge please." Ludwig asked, trying to divert the subject.

Sasha leaned back, her posture worlds about from the business wear she wore. She put her hands behind her head and smiled, but soon dropped. "I'll let you in on a secret. I've been trying to get a case against his guardians for years, but they, those fat cats running the place, I mean, refuse to look at it."

Ludwig was outraged. Why would they keep him with people who want to kill him when they could put him in foster care where he could get an actual home with people who would care for him! Only by the staring of all the other parents did he realize he said, no, yelled it aloud.

Sasha answered his rather loud question while smirking at his profound blush. "They don't want to admit they've been neglecting his case. That would mean they'd have to admit they're wrong."

Ludwig growled, arms crossed so he didn't just flip over the table in his rage. That, and Sasha had moved again, her elbows propped up on the aforementioned table. She was the first person to be friendly with him, and that would probably scare her off. "There is no justice in the world. Not in Russia, not in America."

Sasha sighed, staring down at the table as if trying to read the graffiti scribbled on there. "Trust me… I know. I just got done with a case involving a murdered boy younger than my own son. He was killed by his own father. Every day I'm in court I wonder… am I really doing anything in the scheme of things? The crime rate keeps going up, no matter what I do… Sorry for laying this heavy stuff all out on you, it's just… I don't really have that many people to talk about this too."

Ludwig awkwardly patted her on the back. His heart went out to her, the poor young, beautiful woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders. ((Wait… beautiful? Well… she is, but why am I noticing it with her?)) "I am thinking that you are doing something. You are making that man pay for his crimes, and avenging the son. You are making people's lives better the best way you can, and that's all that life's about."

She gave him a small smile which broke his heart and fixed it all at the same time. "How'd you know I won my case?"

He grinned back at her, cheesy in the face of everything. "You seem to not be a woman who loses easily."

Her smile grew larger as she cheerfully jabbed him with her elbow. "Why Mr. Humperdink, you do know what a woman wants to hear."

He put on a fake grimace, all in good cheer. "That is Mr. VON Humperdink to you!" That did it for both of them as they started laughing as if it was the funniest joke in the world, not caring if the whole world stared at them.

"So," Sasha finally said, tears still in her eyes and a goofy grin on her face from all the laughter, "since I can imagine you're tired of hearing all these teachers put down your charge, I know I am at least, how about I show you around town? I know this great Irish place, best Sheppard's Pie I ever had! What do you say?"

What else could he say to this beautiful angel that was sent down to prove that his маленькая звезда was innocent? "I would love to."

LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS? LHXS?

Chester stared out the window. He had checked with all his friends to confirm, no, parent teacher conferences do not last that long. So, he was late. Somehow, despite all he's been through, at times like these, when it's dark out and whatever Chuck that's been 'taking care' of him, (Oh yeah, because they can't even take care of you either way, you freakish little mutant who JUST. CAN'T. DIE.) has gone away for the night, he gets scared. Scared of the Chuck, but also scared of whatever could come after teenagers on their own. He wouldn't admit it, not even to Abby, but those are the nights he can't even sleep, for fear of whatever will attack him when he closes his eyes. So he stays awake, petting Ringo, happy to know that there's SOMEBODY to help him against the darkness, even a half tamed raccoon that a half tamed boy keeps as a pet.

In fact, he's so happy when he sees that clunky old minivan of Lud… Chuck's that it momentarily overrode his years of intensely honed instincts and he found himself halfway to the staircase to greet the Chuck. Instead, he just shooed Ringo out the window and tried to busy himself with the laptop incase the Chuck went up to check up on him. (And I just KNOW that should be in the biting, sarcastic way, but… it's just too late at night for that. That's it, I'm just tired! I should probably go to bed soon, don't want to worry Abby with bags under my eyes… again.)

But even as he prepared himself for bed, thinking, or at least trying to think angry thoughts about his new custodian, deep in his heart, in the place where he will always be Chester no matter what everybody else says, he yearned for a day when he can run down stairs to greet him when Chuck… no, Ludwig, comes home.

**I had actually planned to have Ringo come in later, when Ludwig is around to see Chester just, out of nowhere holding a raccoon. But the image of Chester just cuddling a raccoon while looking out the window was just too cute to resist.**


End file.
